Someday
by cl0ckw0rkPrincess332
Summary: After the Mortal War, Tessa Gray stays in Alicante to try to sort out her feelings. Magnus Bane interrupts her thoughts and they talk about the past, hopes for the future and the last Herondale.


Tessa Gray lurked in the shadows of the small forest surrounding the Accords Hall, watching Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike mill into Angel Square. There was a slight breeze in the twilight sky, lifting the hem of her white dress. The Mortal War was a terrible experience and Tessa knew she was only getting a taste of immortal life and its tragedies.

The last couple of days have been a blur. Tessa arrived in Idris when the werewolves and other Downworlders poured into Alicante, battling the demons who had invaded the Alicante. Tessa witnessed Clary Fray climbing up to the dais and drawing a rune she created that made the looker see the person she loved the most. There was not one person Tessa saw when she looked up at Clary, she saw two; a boy with wild black curls and crystal blue eyes and another boy with neatly combed silver hair and silver eyes. Tessa had exchanged the Alliance rune with middle-aged Shadowhunter and they had fought together for those brief horrible moments against the demons at Brocelind Plain.

Once Valentine was killed by the hand of Raziel, some news traveled to Tessa's ears. First, Ragnor Fell, a fellow warlock who Tessa knew since she stayed at the London Institute so long ago had died. She was sadden by the loss of the green-skinned warlock who was moody whenever she saw him. She remembered when he came to the London Institute after Charlotte summoned him. He talked about Will's family and how he was looking after them. Second, a boy by the name of Jace, who was thought to be the biological son of Valentine Morgenstern was not; he was Stephen Herondale's son, her descendent. Tessa didn't know what to make of this rumor since Celine Herondale slit her writs before giving birth. It must be a mistake.

"Another evil man and another bloody war," a familiar voice said casually as if talking about the weather. A figure stepped beside Tessa. It was like she was seeing him for the first time at de Quincy's party when she Changed into Lady Camille Belcourt. Magnus Bane's green-gold cat eyes glowed in the shadows of the trees. "History doesn't change does it?"

"It certainly does not," Tessa replied.

"Do I dare ask why you fought in the Mortal War?" Magnus asked, sounding very parental. Even though Tessa was only two hundred years younger than Magnus, she was still a baby compared to him.

"Valentine Morgenstern was threatening both Shadowhunters and Downworlders and since I am both, it was my calling."

"Our special Silent Brother will scold you when you see him next," Magnus said. He had known about Tessa's yearly visits with Jem on Blackfriars Bridge ever since Will Herondale had died and Tessa was alone in the world except for him and Magnus.

"And I will scold him for being overprotective of me and his continuous post-pones of our meetings. I don't need protection. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," Tessa retorted, the old fire in her resurfacing briefly. "I haven't seen him since there was talk of Valentine coming back from the dead."

"I don't blame him. Valentine was vile even by Shadowhunter standards." There was a pause before Magnus said soberly, "I had a dream about him. Jem. We found a cure for him. He was no longer a Silent Brother and when the runes of the Brotherhood were removed, he wasn't dying. He looked healthy and young."

"We will find a cure." _Someday._ Tessa felt like she was back in 1878, when she first met Jem and Will. She remembered the times when Jem had a setback and he laid in his bed, taking the yin fen that saved and shorten his life. She begged him to allow them to find a cure and he gently refused every time. Jem had welcomed death.

"May I ask you something?" Tessa asked suddenly, veering away from the subject.

"Anything," Magnus answered automatically.

"Is it true that Jace Morgerstern is really Jace Herondale?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "Yes it's true." He started to rely the information he had gotten from his boyfriend.

Tessa was silent for several minutes. A shock went through her mind. It couldn't comprehend that the Herondale line did not end with Stephen Herondale. It still lived through Jace, a boy who was not like his father. Jace was a boy who fought for what was right, saving Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. "I wish to meet Jace. Talk to him."

"It's not a good idea, Tessa," Magnus told her. "He is most likely very confused. Jace has believed for the longest time that his father was Michael Wayland, then recently Valentine Morgenstern and now that has been one big lie and he is actually the son of Stephen Herondale."

Tessa sighed, somewhat remorsefully. "Of course, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"He's actually right over there, if you wish to see him." Magnus pointed a figure, sitting on the steps of the Accords Hall. Jace was a slender boy with sun-kissed skin and blonde curls. He cradled a small metal box with his long fingers. He seemed deep in thought, not once looking up at the sounds of laughter and music.

Tessa's heart strings tugged a bit. The last Herondale. "Magnus, would you tell me something about him?" There was longing in Tessa voice. She would've been happy enough if Magnus told her that Jace liked to brush his teeth.

"Jace is extremely annoying," Mangus said without hesitation and Tessa chuckled softly. "It must be a Herondale trait. His parabatai is a Lightwood—who happens to be my boyfriend and…"

"And?"

"He is as beautiful as Will and has golden eyes like James," Magnus finished.

Tessa looked down at the pearl bracelet Will had gotten her for their thirtieth anniversary. She touched it with tenderness. "You'll meet him someday, Tessa. When the time is right."

"Yes," Tessa stared at Magnus with a teary smile. "I will. Someday."

"Ah and here comes my boyfriend," Magnus announced cheerfully.

Magnus's cat eyes became fixed on a group of people that arrived. Tessa followed his gaze. A dark-haired boy and girl—most likely brother and sister and Magnus's boyfriend—walked with Clary, entering Angel Square. Clary immediately noticed Magnus and Tessa, locking eyes with female warlock. She tilted her head slightly like she was trying to remember an old memory.

"I will leave you now, Magnus," Tessa announced.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Back to the Labyrinth. Somewhere to ease my mind."

"I wish you peace, Tessa. I will see you soon." Magnus walked to the group of young Shadowhunters as Tessa stepped back.

Tessa watched as Magnus whispered something to Clary and she walked over to where Jace Herondale was hiding. Clary approached Jace, hesitantly. They exchanged some words and Jace said something that caused Clary to flinch and briskly get up. Tessa breath caught inside her throat until Jace grabbed her hand. Then they kissed. Tessa smiled, almost feeling the happiness and love that her descendent deserved. After some more kisses, they walked hand-in-hand back to the party to join their friends.

"Someday," Tessa whispered into the universe.


End file.
